Winter Snow
by bitesizedallyx3
Summary: Side fic to Fall Rain. Sometimes, a tragedy may occur during a snow fall, but it's not the end. It's only a new beginning. KakaTen The snow is cold, but without him, this season seems so much colder and harsher, I still remember that night; 13 years ago.
1. Reminiscent of the Snow

Three Part Trilogy

Seasonal: Winter Snow

Kakashi x Tenten

Part I: Reminiscent of the Snow

The snow is like the rain, falling from the sky, and connects nature, heaven and earth all together. It's cold and it's sad. The darkness is overwhelming when it snows. However, it's not true. The snow, although cold will bring together many impossibilities and beautify things that were never once beautiful before.

When the snow covers wintery snow branches or the top of the roof tops, it shows how nature works. The trees in winter, bare with nothing... then only when the snow falls, the tree is bare no more.

Truth be told, the best place to watch the snow fall is on the mountain tops. I would love to be there again, even if it was just that once that it happened.

**Flashback – 13 years ago **(Not told by Narrator, but more like a movie scene)

A young girl paced around the front of her house. She looked at the night sky and a raven flew pass, cawing at her. She shuddered and snow started to fall. The raven fell and cawed one last time before blood dripped from its mouth and onto the white floor.

"No..." The young girl cried out softly before sinking onto the snowy ground.

"Miss Kuzurashi..." A guard said in front of her. She looked up with her shiny 5 year old eyes that was brimming with tears. "It is unfortunate, but I have to inform you that your parents was killed on the mission." The five year old stood up and nodded.

"I know. The signs are all here. They were ambushed, right?" The girl asked. The guard nodded. It was said that the Kuzurashi were smarter than they appeared to be.

"The Hokage wishes you to join him, young Kuzurashi." An ANBU said popping up. It was an ANBU with a wolf mask. The person behind the mask sounded young but sounded as if he was hiding something and his hair was white.

"Wolf-san, are you going to bring me there?" The Kuzurashi girl asked. He looked at her with warm eyes and nodded.

The girl stepped closer to the ANBU and climbed on his back in a swift movement. The ANBU was shocked but shook it off before taking off.

"How old are you, wolf-san?" The Kuzurashi girl asked with a small smile while taking in the scenery.

"I'm 16 this year. You're five, right?" The ANBU asked. Instead of replying, the girl nodded but said nothing.

"I knew it, that you're probably one of those young prodigies. Oh, may we stop for a second?" The girl said after a while. The ANBU mentally groaned but paused and looked at the direction the girl was pointing to. She jumped off his back and stood at the mountaintop as she took a deep breath. She smiled and looked at the ANBU who looked entranced too.

The tiny girl took a hold of the ANBU's hand and he looked at her before letting calmness wash over him.

"Do you like the snow?" The girl suddenly asked. The ANBU looked at her and then shook his head.

"I never did. That's when my parents died, that's when my friends died and that's definitely when my heart died." The girl frowned and patted his hands.

"The snow fall symbolizes an end but once the snow fall is over, then a new beginning will come. That's my reasoning. Snow isn't the end, but a meaning and a promise that a new beginning will come." The girl said, staring straight into his eyes. "Come on, wolf-san, let's go. Hokage-sama will not be happy with our tardiness."

The ANBU nodded and was about to bend down when the girl just leaped up and wrapped her arms around his neck before settling it on his shoulders. He hid a small smile before going to Konohakagure.

Once there, the girl was summoned into the Hokage's chambers. That was the last time the ANBU saw the young girl and a few years after that, he quit his ANBU position to teach. No one knew his reason, but he claimed that he wanted to inspire the younger generation to become great.

**End Flashback**

The Kuzurashi girl's fate? Well, I am her. Throughout the years, I joined the academy. Hokage-sama asked me to hide my name and become a new person, so that I don't have to live through the pain.

I am Tenten. A girl who just fell in love that one time. I don't even know how he looked like but that moment we spent together was something special. No one understands me when I told them I loved winter snow.

People are always assuming things, they assume that I'm a nameless orphan, that I'm a weapon mistress, that I'm close friends with Sakura and that I like Neji.

That's probably the "ideal" situation for a nameless orphan who was on Neji's team, however, I am on Neji's team, and I am an orphan. But I'm not nameless. Just because I chose to hide my past so nosy people won't dig into my past doesn't mean I have no family. But what they think is what they choose to live by.

I miss wolf-san, though. He was 11 years older than me, but he's the one who's been in my head these past 13 years. That short moment we spent together, I knew so much about him just by his display of emotions.

I sigh and stood up from the bench. It was getting colder as night started approaching. I rubbed my hands together as I tried to shake my thoughts away. I walk and try to keep myself warm.

I bump into a figure and I look up to see a mass of white hair. My heart started beating quickly. Then I took a closer look.

"Sorry, Kakashi-sensei." I said. He nodded. The snow started falling and I smiled. He looked at me before looking up at the snow. His eyes crinkled a bit as he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Hey! What are you doing with my youthful former student?" Gai's demanded, rushing over to his eternal rival. Kakashi looked at me before giving me the eye of pity and I couldn't help but giggle. Gai was protective and competitive but he was honestly a good guy.

"Gai-sensei, I just happened to bump into Kakashi-sensei, that's all." Gai saw my face and saw that it was filled with a bit of pain.

"Tenten, I want you to know that even though your parents died tragically on a mission when the snow was falling, it doesn't mean that the snow is a bad thing." Gai said. I laughed.

"Oh, Gai-sensei, I love the snow, sorry, but I was just thinking about all the rumors." I said, scrunching up my face. He nodded, knowing what I was talking about. "After all, the snow signifies a new beginning." I said winking at Gai. He chuckled and waved.

"I must go now. My Youthful Students are waiting for me." Gai said as he ran off.

"How much do you want to bet that his students are already at home now?" I asked Kakashi-sensei. I turn to him and notice he was staring at me in shock. I waved my hand in front of his face and he blinked.

"That phrase..." Kakashi mumbled. I looked at him in confusion and placed a finger on my pursed lips.

"The one about snow?" He nodded and I smiled.

"I once said to someone that although the snow fall symbolizes an end but once the snow fall is over, it's a new beginning; so the snow is not an end, but a promise that a new beginning will come." I said lost in memory. I then smiled at him. "The snow is truly a beautiful thing. Cherish it and love it, just like how a new beginning is a new chance." I said as I looked at him.

"Nice to chat with you, Kakashi-sensei. I have to meet with Hinata and Ino now." I said waving to him. He nodded, still lost in thought. I darted off.

Little did I know that by seeing Kakashi and saying those lines, my life would be changed.

A/N: I came to love this non-canon pairing. It's so unique. Personally, I think Tenten is one of the most special characters in the anime (until what I've seen, I haven't watched much of Shippuuden so sorry) because her past is unknown, her last name is unknown and to give her a character, you would have to be creative. I think that she is actually a smart girl but since not much is know about her, her character is going to be pretty flexible.

About Kakashi and Tenten pairing, I honestly think it would kind of work. The way that they see each other quite often because of Gai claiming Kakashi as his eternal rival and Tenten might be the only sane and warmer one out of the two teams. It would seem that Tenten has a lot of hidden potential to do greater, and that she holds back by limiting herself to just weapons; after all, she is on a specialist team. With Lee only a taijutsu specialist, Neji a chakra manipulation specialist, Tenten becomes a weapon specialist.

Okay, enough with my rant. I haven't wrote for a while, so I highly appreciate comments (please no harsh flaming) to keep me going with this fic. Thanks (:


	2. Mountaintop of Snow

Disclaimer: I most obviously own nothing besides the plot.

Three Part Trilogy

Seasonal: Winter Snow

Kakashi x Tenten

Part II: Mountaintop of Snow

I sat at home drumming my fingers on the counter as I waited for the chicken to be done. The girls were coming over today for dinner. It's been a while since I last saw Ino or Hinata since they were busy with their boyfriends. Tonight, it was just going to be us.

The doorbell rings and I jump to open it in my tank top and short shorts. I would never be caught wearing this type of outfit in public, for sure. But it was too hot at my house to wear anything else. My radiator was broken and couldn't be adjusted, so it was always blasting on high. I look up after opening the door, expecting Ino or Hinata, who I did not expect was Kakashi-sensei.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei. Is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head. I motion for him to come in. He looked a bit confused.

The phone rings.

"Hello, Tenten's residence. Oh no, seriously? Aw, tell him to take care, I'll schedule our time for another day, and I'll relay the message over to Hina-chan. Don't' worry, Ino-chan. Yes, it's no problem. Yea, you're just missing out, so I don't mind. Okay, I'll talk to you another day then." I said before hanging up to call Hinata. I relayed the message to Hinata who affirmed it and just said she wished to eat my cooking but there was another day for it.

"Well, Kakashi-sensei, you're in luck." I said looking at Kakashi. He looked at me before finally deciding to speak.

"How?" I smiled and went over to my oven. I took out the chicken before pouring her special sauce over the chicken and before cutting the chicken. Then I brought it over to the coffee table. I plopped down on the floor and he slid from the couch onto the floor next to me.

We sat in comfortable silence, not really talking but enjoying the food and each other's company.

"By any chance, is your last name Kuzurashi?" Kakashi asked me suddenly taking a bite out of the drumsticks. I coughed in shock and poured a cup of tea for myself. I was wondering how he knew. It was confusing.

"Yea, how did you know? Sandaime-sama told me that no one will know about me as Kuzurashi so I can restart my life." I said as I became lost in memory. I felt Kakashi looking at me before finishing his drumstick. "Oh, I made some sesame dango as well."

"Pack it, I want to bring you somewhere." Kakashi said. I nodded and stood up to go to the kitchen. After a while, I came back. Kakashi-sensei looked so deep in thought, so I went up to change. I refrained myself from my usual training outfit and opted for a warmer pair of sweatpants that were a little baggy and a light blue turtleneck sweater with a black wool cardigan. I went back down to see his eyes closed and a tear leaking from his eyes.

I couldn't help myself and I wrapped my arms around him. He looked shocked but then his arms rested around my waist as his face was buried in my neck. I could smell his shampoo and I didn't know what was happening, so I just stayed silent.

He pulled back and wiped his eyes. "It must look silly, for a 29 year old man like me to be crying." Kakashi said as he looked a bit ashamed of himself. I shook my head. "And it's in Ninja's codes that we must never show any emotions." Kakashi said looking lost now.

I sighed. "I honestly think that's bull. Unless of course in front of the enemies. But if we were never to show any emotions, how do we form a team with everlasting bond? How is it possible then to fall in love, marry and have kids? How is it possible to have any friends?" I ranted. Kakashi looked at me in amazement with a small smile hidden behind his mask. I stopped talking and smiled at him. "Didn't you say you wanted to bring me somewhere?"

He nodded and stood up.

I followed him and brought the dangos and my keys as well. We walked towards the field where my manor used to be. It was taken down to become a training ground. I didn't mind. I trained there long for days and years. Finally, we stopped on the top of the mountain.

I gasped as it started snowing. I smiled and I turned to him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you were Wolf-san?" I asked him as memories of the 16 year old ANBU came flooding back. He nodded and sat down on the tree branch. He looked far into the sky and I sat down next to him. "You know, ever since that moment, I never came back here…I was scared to remember every detail only to find out that I couldn't find you again." I said as I felt like pouring my heart out to him. Years of crushing, wishing and hope came crashing down as I felt relieve. Tears slid down my cheeks, but I didn't know.

He did. He wrapped his arms around me to shield me from the cold, to lend a shoulder for me to cry on.

"I was the opposite. I came here every winter; for 13 years, I came here for the 90 or so days of winter, I would sit here and just think about that moment. It was short and brief but it changed me. You changed me, Tenten." He said to me. I looked up in shock. I would have never expected to change anyone.

I pulled away, still shocked. I was blushing and I hated acting like a girl. We sat in silence.

"So…what happened after I dropped you off at Sandaime-sama's office?" I knew he was trying to catch up. I didn't mind. I enjoy talking to him, even if he was 11 years older than me.

That night, we developed a bond stronger than anyone can fathom. I realized that I was not in love on a whim back then, but because I had a feeling that we would meet again and that when we meet each other again, we can talk freely. Funny thing was, we sat there just talking as the snow fell gently on us. We would shake it off or brush it off once in a while. Winter in the Fire Country was often not cold and I was glad. I loved the scenery on top of the snowy mountaintop. It was filled with soft, white and pure untouched snow. It was truly amazing.

I'll remember this night for as long as I live, any memory made with him made me smile. He was a really sweet guy although I've caught his eyes wandering elsewhere, but he treated me with patience as I told him about what happened. He listened intently and offered his own input.

I couldn't believe that I can befriend someone so easily and fall in love over and over the same night with the same person. He caught me by surprise several times with his rare humor and intellect. Seriously, the impression that Sakura gave me of Kakashi-sensei was that he was a big liar, a cheat, a lazy bum and a boring guy who loved nothing but his smutty novels.

She didn't know this side of Kakashi-sensei; I highly doubt anyone does either. I was filled with a feeling of extreme pride and honor, to be the only one who saw and knew this side of him.

But what I didn't know was how this led me to be so torn apart…if only I was warned that love would do this to you…if only.

A/N: Another chapter done! I hope it's not rushed. I plan my trilogy (Hinata, Ino and Tenten's love story) to be all 3 chapters long. So, so far, I'm 5/9 done with my trilogy (: I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Sunrise Snow

Disclaimer: I most obviously own nothing besides the plot.

Three Part Trilogy

Seasonal: Winter Snow

Kakashi x Tenten

Part III: Sunrise Snow

After that night together, something changed between us.

I felt as if he likes me too, but I wasn't sure. I hung out with him more often and although we received looks, it was okay. Our friendship is just between us. What other people think does not matter; after all, I'm legal now anyways. Hinata and Ino understood when I told them the story, they were shocked, I admit, but they told me they just wanted me to be happy. I cried that night; know that I had wonderful friends.

Kakashi-sensei knew that something was hurting me deep inside, but I never mentioned it. More or less, it was what people were saying. I don't care anymore if it's about me, but it was always about him.

Sure, they called me a 'slut' and an 'easy lay', but they called Kakashi-sensei worst names than that. They are honestly so childish. I never mentioned to him, but a part of me knows that he already heard about it. Some days when we see each other, we're more distant and I suspect that those are the days that he heard.

Soon, our troubles are confirmed and brought into reality when Sakura saw us together. Later that day, she pulled me aside.

"Why are you being such an easy lay? We all know that Kakashi-sensei's not into you. He's just into your body…well, not that there's much to offer anyways." I was angry. How dare she say something like that? Kakashi-sensei was a wonderful man, even though he was perverted at times, but it's in all man's nature. Just because he reads his smutty novels out in public doesn't mean that he's the biggest pervert. I honestly think that closet perverts are scarier than open perverts.

They're the one that'll catch you off guard and then that'll be the end.

I glared at Sakura and pushed her against the wall. "Listen, Haruno. I don't care what you say about me. Kakashi-sensei has never done anything but be a wonderful teacher who praised you for your excellent chakra control and was the one who suggested that you become Tsunade-sama's apprentice. Say all you want about me but watch it, say one more thing about your respectable teacher, I could careless what people would do to me." I hissed out. I couldn't believe the anger that was flooding out of my veins.

"K-k-ka-ka-kakashi-sensei…" Sakura whimpered out. I turned behind me and let Sakura go when I saw Kakashi-sensei's disappointed stare towards Sakura. He looked so upset and heartbroken that one of his students said such things about him. I walked towards Kakashi-sensei.

"Let's go…Kakashi-sensei." I whispered gently. He nodded.

"Make me some of your sesame dangos." Kakashi-sensei whispered softly as he stared straight ahead. I nodded and led him to my apartment. I made him a cup of hot tea while I prepared the sesame dangos. Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I turned off the stove after I finished cooking, and I realized that he was deeply upset. He took one and ate it while he stepped back from me as I served it on the plate to cool. Suddenly, I blinked as I felt lips on mine. I looked at Kakashi-sensei and he was kissing me.

Soon, the kiss got passionate, all I knew was him. When we got into my bedroom, I knew then, that I was ready to be his. I didn't know how I was but I acted instinctively and I think he knew. Then he kissed me again. All barriers were shed and we were in front of each other; nothing in between us.

As surprised as I was, I closed my eyes gently and let him have his way with me. He was gentle and I didn't mind. He was slow and sweet and I loved every second of it. It was more of a comfort thing. It started with a kiss and then led to so much more. I didn't regret it, honestly.

He was the first one and I didn't regret it, I had no reason to. He was great and wiped away my tears when the pain was too much. He waited until I was fine and after, he held me in his arms until I fell asleep.

I was grateful that it was him, but when he left my apartment that day, I knew that rumors were going to arise again. I wrapped my arms around myself and cried myself to sleep again. My bed smelled like him, and I still felt his warm figure holding me.

When I woke up the next day, Ino called me.

"I heard that Kakashi-sensei was assigned to an S-ranked mission…" I ran out the door dressed in a light coat and when the snow fell, I was running at my highest speed to the North Gate. I really didn't know if that's where he would be but I wanted to believe he was there. He was, and about to leave.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" I cried out as tears streamed down my face. He turned around and I hiccupped, trying not to let the tears flow anymore. I ran into his arms and he hugged me tightly. I didn't know how cold I was until his warmth engulfed me. "Come back safely, okay?" I asked him. He cupped my chin and pulled down his mask as he kissed me sweetly on the lips. I hugged him tightly and didn't let him go. He broke the kiss and put back on his mask.

"I'll come back, wait for me." Kakashi said as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. I nodded softly and I suddenly felt aware of the situation I placed us into. Gai-sensei came up to us.

"Tenten, Kakashi." He said seriously. I gulped nervously. "Are you two together?" I looked at Kakashi and then pecked him on the covered cheeks. I let go of our hands and hugged Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.

"All of you come back safely, okay?" I asked sweetly to the three senseis and the other jounins. They all nodded and left. I went to meet up with Ino. The first thing I did was thank her. She shook her head and patted me on the back before calling Hinata over to have a movie time at her apartment with ice cream.

I adored these moments.

I miss him so much.

Seconds pass since I last saw him. Minutes pass, then hours, then days. Finally, after two weeks, news of them arrived. They were not good news. Their team was ambushed. The injuries suffered were not yet reported. I headed to the mountaintop and sat on the log, staring in space. I spent hours sitting there every day, and I would wait until sunset turn into sunrise to go home.

I didn't know when it started but every morning, I would feel sick. I was suspecting a pregnancy, but I didn't want to go to Tsunade-sama without knowing the whereabouts of Kakashi-sensei. It was late January already and still no news of him.

It was February now, snow was falling more frequently, and the streets were always covered in white.

I found my way to the mountaintop again as I stared at the sunset.

"You weren't home, so I came here to look for you." I whirled around in surprise and tears dropped from my eyes as I saw Kakashi-sensei. I hugged him tightly and he chuckled. "I'm home."

"Welcome home…" I whispered softly. He sat down on the tree log and told me about his mission and how his teammates suffered injuries and how he almost got stuck in a trap but escaped at the last second. I listened intently and snuggled in his warmth.

"I asked Tsunade-sama…and she said I could move in with you." Kakashi-sensei said all of a sudden. I jumped up and my eyes widened. He saw the surprise in my eyes and knelt down on one knee. "Tenten Kuzurashi, will you marry this poor man?" I felt the tears trickling down my face.

"Why me…?" I asked too shocked to say anything else. He looked amused.

"Well, you're Tenten." He saw my serious face and then his tone went soft. "You're the one who comforted me whenever I was sad or down, you were the one who loved me for who I am and not what people think of me, you were the one who showed me love, you were the one that kept me alive, and you're the one I love with all my heart." He said. The tears fell faster and I through my arms around him as I nodded yes furiously. He placed the lovely ring on my left ring finger and all I could do was smile like a joyous fool.

He hugged me and I hugged him back. We talked about the past few weeks and soon, the sun rose.

It was the most beautiful thing ever. I blushed when he kissed me again and again. He then picked me up and sped back to my house. After he took a shower, we just cuddled on my bed. I knew now, that no matter what, my memories with this man would be the most special, even when others say differently. I love this man and I know now that he loves me. There's nothing more to stop us, Tsunade-sama agreed as well and became the one who witnessed our marriage.

Our life together was amazing and we spent the rest of our winter days together before spring came around. Drinking hot chocolate, covered in warm blankets and telling silly stories to each other as he had his arms wrapped around me everyday. Ever since I told him that I was pregnant, he treated me like a queen. It was scary though, I'm still only 18 but I didn't mind as long as it's Hatake's because I love him.

The coldness of winter came to an end as our hearts warmed up the air around us. The cold nights never bothered me anymore and although it was cold and lonely without him those winter nights, it's okay. We're together again.

Much love, Tenten.

(The End)

A/N: 6/9 done with trilogy, then the sequel… ^-^. I'm so glad people are actually reading this. Well, I'm not much of a lemon writer, and this specific fic wasn't supposed to be rated M, so I might actually do another fic sometime, but I'll try. I'm going to start Ino's story soon since I finished Tenten's. I enjoyed writing this story, and recently, my writer block's been lifted, so I'm going to write as many fics as I can within this time, so I wish for you all to support any new KakaTen or any other stories that I write, and I would most definitely appreciate feedbacks. Thank you! Stay tuned for Ino's story: Spring Mist, please (:


End file.
